Momentos
by Heretya
Summary: La familia, a pesar de todo lo que sucediese, sería la familia y Tsuna lo sabía bien. Todos lo sabían bien. Aun cuando muchas veces quisiera marcarse un yolo o cortar yugulares. Conjunto de oneshots y pequeñas historias sobre la Décima Generación y sus descendientes.
1. Piloto

**Disclaimer:** Que más quisiera yo que Amano fuera mi mamá. Estamos en proceso de que me adopte, pero por ahora, no, no he heredado los derechos sobre esta historia y por ende, no es mía. –sufre-

 **Resumen:** La familia, a pesar de todo lo que sucediese, sería la familia y Tsuna lo sabía bien. Todos lo sabían bien. Aun cuando muchas veces quisiera marcarse un Yolo o cortar yugulares. Conjunto de oneshots y pequeñas historias sobre la Décima Generación y sus descendientes.

 **Autora:** Sylene

 **N/A:** ¡Halo! Primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom, uh. Me siento noob. Lo siento si meto la pata con reacciones, lo hago lo más apegada a sus personalidades xd Yyyy… –se retuerce, apenada- nos vemos en las notas finales owó7 (?)

 **Advertencias:** Intento de humor. Lenguaje algo vulgar. Reborn cual manzana de la discordia (?) Posible OOC. OC. Este sería una especie de 'presentación'. Los guardianes tienen veinticinco años (Hibari y Ryohei tienen veintiséis) y casi todos los niños tienen cinco años. Para no hacer spoiler, luego digo cuales son (?)

* * *

 **Piloto**

 _Bonito y retorcido_

 _«Cuando tío Hibari llegaba, no era bonito gritar»_

* * *

 **::**

Tsunayoshi masajeo sus sienes con ambas manos, mientras escuchaba el alboroto en la sala de conferencias. No entendía como, ensegundos, todo el lugar estaba hecho un caos. No por sus guardianes, oh dios, no por ellos. Con los años habían aprendido a comportarse y, aunque aún tenían sus pequeños momentos de rabietas _infantiles_ , siempre lograban reponerse y tratar las cuestiones como debería ser: con madurez y evitan llegar a las explosiones.

Entonces, ¿qué sucedía allí?

Con sus veinticinco años Tsunayoshi, **en serio** , no sabía bien como describir la situación.

En un principio estaban reunidos los guardianes y él, tratando temas dela mafia, obviamente. Haber aceptado el puesto como el Décimo Vongola significaba mucho trabajo, poco descanso y aun así –con la pereza que siempre caracterizo a su persona- era manejable. Por ello, la discusión sobre algunas alianzas, papeleo de siempre y traiciones de algunos capos menores, era algo que no le molestaba o al menos había aprendido a manejarlo con tranquilidad.

Por ello no vio venir la estampida que vendría un par de segundos después. Bueno no, mentira, su intuición le alerto que se moviera unos cinco centímetros a la derecha y abriera los abrazos. Eso y nada más. Le pareció extraño, pero lo hizo y cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta era abierta con fuerza y un cuerpo se vio impulsado hasta donde el exactamente estaba. Obviamente lo recibió de pleno y observo el cuerpo pequeño de un niño castaño y de ojos verdes que le devolvió la mirada llena de excitación.

– ¡Papa, he logrado usar mis llamas para volar, igual que tú!–

Y se desato el caos.

Un pequeño peliblanco de ojos marrones entro corriendo y se subió a la mesa, mientras gritaba que el Undécimo podía volar. Gokudera Hayato en ese momento escupió el agua que había quedado en su boca por la insolencia de su hijo. ¿En dónde demonios estaba Haru para que controlase al niño? Era la única pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza del peliblanco, mientras veía a su hijo _hacer lo que sele daba la gana_.

Oh… y junto al niño sonrisas, fanático del béisbol, _al igual que su padre_.

–Ma ma~Ryoma, ha salido fantástico. Venga ya, relájate ~ A Touya no le ha sucedido nada– declaro un pequeño moreno de ojos negros que se subía rápidamente a la mesa al igual que su compañero. Ryoma le miro feo y este solo sonrió.

Por su parte, Yamamoto estaba igual de relajado que su hij-No, no, al parecer eran apariencias. Sí, si alguien miraba bien su semblante, estaba un poco molesto. Solo un poquito, pues sabía que su pequeño no había hecho nada malo. No, solo estaba preocupado pues sabía que su hijo era un poco –culpa de Reborn- _malicioso_ a veces y quizás, solo quizás, él hubiese incitado a esa pequeña 'aventura'.

– ¡Maldito Takuma-baka! ¡Tú retaste al Undécimo a hacerlo!–

Oh, oh, al parecer si lo había hecho.

En ese punto, Gokudera estaba que echaba humo por la boca sucia de su hijo.

– ¡Eso ha sido extremo Touya!– otra presencia se dio a conocer y esta vez Ryohei, sudo frio. A Hana no le gustaría esto, ni un poco– ¡Ahora intentemos hacerlo sobre la mansión!– grito un moreno, quién era la réplica exacta de su padre (Porque el 'extremo' no fue suficiente evidencia) con cabello negro y ojos brillosos, esperando que la compañía comenzara a prepararse.

Porque todos de niños, deseamos volar sobre una mansión. Oh sí.

–Umm… No creo que pueda volar tan alto Gou-nii…– declaro el aludido, subiendo a la mesa, olvidando el shock de su padre al escuchar la noticia de que su hijo volaba –Puedo intentar volar hasta las terrazas del segundo, como mucho– dijo como si volar para un niño de cinco años fuera cosa de todos los días.

En este punto, ya los guardianes se esperaban cualquier cosa de sus hijos. Bueno, de casi todos.

Tsuna agradeció en ese momento que Hibari no estuviera o ya hubiese comenzado a morder hasta la muerte a todos ellos.

Y que no tuviera hijos.

–Touya…– solo eso fue suficiente para que el menor saltara en su sitio y mirara a su padre de refilón, con cara de borrego herido. Tsuna sabía de quien había aprendido esa técnica. Él mismo estaba 'kukufeando' en su esquina, por toda la escena, sin ayudar– ¿Qué te he dicho de usar tus llamas sin supervisión?– un tono algo severo y todo se arreglaría, claro que sí…

– ¡Pero Takuma me reto!–

Ahora el tono regañón fue pasado a Yamamoto, junto a una sonrisa _tétrica_.

Ya sabía bien él que no debía haber dejado a su esposa la decisión de dejar a Takuma por un mes con Reborn mientras se iban de luna de miel. Ya sabía bien que eso acabaría mal.

–Takuma, ¿a qué se refiere Touya con eso?– pregunto su padre con tranquilidad fingida. El menor solo sonrió, sin despeinarse siquiera ante la sonrisa de su padre. Había estado por un mes con Reborn, su padre no le daba _tanto_ miedo.

–Pues… Reborn dijo que sería divertido, así que…–

He allí la manzana de la discordia descubierta.

–Kufufu~ Debo decir que sus pequeños brillan por la ausencia de educación– La piña andante, quién reía desde hace rato, dejo claro eso, así, con mucho descaro. Fue fulminado por la tormenta y la lluvia, mientras el sol y el cielo, solo suspiraban cansados– Al menos mi pequeña Hitomi no haría nada de eso–

–Bueno, Hitomi fue la que le explico a Touya-sama como usar sus llamas para volar– Acoto Ryoma con resolución, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía. Los menores que estaban allí asintieron, dándole la razón.

Tsuna tuve que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse en la cara de la piña. Los otros, solo disimularon _un poco_ , sobre todo al ver la expresión de desconcierto total de Mukuro. Pues Mukuro había tenido una mano estricta a la hora de criar a su pequeña Hitomi… Con ayuda de su querida Nagi, por supuesto. Y su pequeña era su viva imagen, ¡hasta una peculiar risa tenia! Pero no esperaba que ella hubiese heredado la malicia de él. Quería creer que su pequeña _adoración_ tenía la tranquilidad de su Nagi.

Bueno, siempre podía remediar el asunto con Nagato. Aun no nacía y él se encargaría –oh sí que lo haría- de que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Y la nombrada llego, _fufufeando_ y llenando todo el lugar de neblina. Como toda una hija de Mukuro Rokudo, sí señor.

–Como se esperaba del hijo de _boss_ , aunque eres un lento aun Touya. Mira que te dije que potencia debías usar para volar correctamente y derecho– dejo caer con burla una pequeña morena de ojos azules, chispeantes y llenos de malicia– Eres un _nene_ , Vongola–

Segundos después Ryoma derribaba a la pequeña, exigiéndole que se retractara. Takuma reía sin control y le decía que se relajara, Gou gritaba '¡Extremo! ¡Busquemos un rin!' y Touya corría hasta la pelea para detener a su _futura mano derecha_ de que hiriera a la niebla menor.

¿Y los guardianes? Bueno, ellos estaban tratando de procesar que demonios sucedía aun allí.

Tsunayoshi estaba pensando demasiadas cosas en ese momento y sintiéndolas, por supuesto. Uno, felicidad porque su hijo progresaba con su entrenamiento con las llamas (su orgullo de padre subió hasta niveles insospechables) Dos, estresado pues esa reuniendo ya estaba más que pospuesta y significaba más papeleo. A Tsuna **no** le gustaba el papeleo. Y tres, estaba pensando como separar a sus guardianes, tal como su hijo, pues estos habían decidido pelear por quién tenía el mejor hijo, volviendo todo eso una algarabía que él estaba dispuesto a mandar a la mierda.

Pero no, es el jefe. Decimo Vongola. El _Boss_. Algo parecido a _El Padrino_ , pero con menos caché, según Reborn, pero jefe, al fin y al cabo, así que debía limpiar el desastre antes de que algo sucediera. Y por el bien de su cabeza, que con tanto grito parecía querer explotar.

La sensación de que algo pasaría le hizo subir la mirada e ignorar _deliberadamente_ como su mano derecha amenazaba con meter una dinamita en lugares impropios a todos.

Y luego Gokudera se preguntaba porque Ryoma tenía una boca tan sucia a sus escasos cinco años.

–Herbívoros si no hacen silencio, los morderé a todos hasta la muerte–

Fue una orden de Hibari. Los menores callaron ipso facto, pues _tío Hibari_ había llegado. Cuando _tío Hibari_ llegaba, no era bonito gritar. Ni un poco. Los adultos por otro lado, ya conocían de sobra la mala leche del guardián de la nube y no eran masoquistas (Bueno, solo Mukuro quién solo _kukufeo_ a la llegada del ex prefecto) y en ese momento Tsuna sudo frio, pero supo que todos se relajarían y volverían a la reunión, los pequeños se irían y todo fluiría.

Luego vio la pequeña figura que estaba al lado de Hibari y su cerebro _exploto_.

Una pequeña de cabellos color cereza y ojo del mismo tono los miraba a todos con expresión ausente y aburrida. Esta volvió la vista hasta el hombre que la tomaba dela mano y jalo su mano, llamando su atención.

– ¿Ellos son tus amigos, _papa_?–

A la explosión cerebral de Tsuna se le unieron la de todos los demás guardianes.

Hibari miro a **su hija** con una ceja alzada. La pequeña pareció entender la respuesta muda de su padre y asintió, mirando hacia un lado, como sopesando la respuesta. La pequeña se soltó de su padre y dio un par de pasos hasta donde estaban todos.

–Un gusto conocerlos. Soy Momo Hibari– la pequeña se inclinó, delatando así su ascendencia japonesa y los miro con tranquilidad –Por favor, cuiden de mí, o mi padre les morderá hasta la muerte–

(En la mente de Hibari, un mini él explotaba de orgullo al escuchar esa frase en los labios de su hija)

Como si tío Hibari no estuviese allí, el pequeño Touya se acercó a la pequeña cereza (se le olvido el nombre, el pobre tenía memoria de pez) y se presentó, seguido de Takuma y Gou, para que finalmente Ryoma se levantara y dejara libre a Hitomi, acercándose y presentándose como la futura mano derecha del Undécimo. Hitomi miro a la aludida con los ojos entrecerrados y se autodenomino como la más fuerte de su grupo.

La cereza simplemente le miro como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y la ignoro, lo que llevo a Hitomi a meterse con ella, mientras esta salía anunciándole a su _papa_ que iría a pasear con los herbívoros. Touya, como buen cielo que era, alentó a salir de la habitación y llevar a cabo sus planes. Funciono y unos minutos después, solo se escuchaba la voz de Gou diciendo que lamentaba que Kou (el hermano de tío Lambo) tuviese solo un año, pues sería _extremo_ que pudiera unirse a ellos.

Cuando los menores se retiraron todos, sin excepción, miraron a Tsuna. ¿Por qué lo miraban a él? No lo sabían, la verdad. Podríamos llamarle a que, implícitamente, le echaban la culpa de todo (aunque él no tenía culpa de nada, pero todo lo había hecho su hijo, así que…) o que simplemente sería algo muy estúpido como que le preguntaban "¿Y ahora qué?"

–Hitomi es más educada que tu hijo boca sucia, Gokudera Hayato–

Y claro que sí, de nuevo todo se desato. Gokudera imito a su hijo y se tiro encima de la niebla, en pos de defender la nobleza de su hijo. Ryohei olvido que estaban en una reunión y la posible regañina que ganaría por parte de su querida Hana, para comenzar a animar la pelea. Takeshi simplemente comenzó a reír, tratando de calmar a Gokudera –de lejos, no era tan imbécil como para interponerse en la pelea- y dejo que sus pensamientos oscuros dieran vueltas sin control, pensando como cobrarle a Reborn la malicia impuesta en su hijo. Hibari no tardo en unirse a la pelea, aludiendo a que eran muy ruidosos y necesitaban una lección. Atravesando la puerta, Lambo apareció con un pequeño bebe rubio de ojos verdes que estaba retorciéndose en sus brazos, pero al ver la pelea, simplemente regreso por donde había venido, fingiendo demencia.

Tsunayoshi sabía que ellos eran adultos y debían solucionar todo con conversaciones _como los adultos que eran_. Pero a veces, solo a veces, cuando sucedían cosas como estas, recordaba que aún no estaban muy lejos de aquellos chicos de quince y dieciséis años que se peleaban por todo. En cierta forma le gustaba porque, a su ver, su familia seguía unida… Aunque se buscaran de cortar la yugular, justo como ahora.

Era bonito. _Retorcido_ sí, pero bonito al fin y al cabo.

 **::**

* * *

 _¡Aclaraciones!_

 **Touya Sawada/Vongola:** Hijo de Tsunayoshi. Heredero de la mafia de Vongola con el título de Undécimo Vongola. Heredero de la llama del cielo. Sobre su madre se hablará más adelante. Tiene cinco años

 **Ryoma Gokudera:** Hijo de Hayato Gokudera y Haru Miura. Futura mano derecha de 'Touya-sama'. Llama de la tormenta. Tiene cinco años.

 **Takuma Yamamoto:** Hijo de Takeshi Yamamoto. Alumno de Reborn. Llama de la Lluvia. Madre desconocida, por ahora. Tiene cinco años.

 **Gou Sasagawa:** Hijo de Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana. Llama del Sol. El mayor de todos, con seis años.

 **Hitomi Rokudo:** Hija de Mukuro Rokudo y Chrome/Nagi Dokuro. La más aventajada en llamas de su generación. Llama de la niebla. Tiene cinco años.

 **Momo Hibari:** Hija adoptada de Hibari Kyoya. Llama sin desarrollar. Tiene cuatro años.

 **Kou:** Hermano de Lambo. Llama sin desarrollar. Tiene un año de edad.

* * *

 **::**

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Sé que se ve bastante –mucho- extraño que a pesar de la edad que poseen los guardianes, se dejen llevar tan fácil por una situación tan tonta y caer en los golpes, pero pienso que al menos esta mafia en particular, esta _familia_ , no debe ser tan seria. Hey, yo traeré momentos muy serios, pero prefiero darle un comienzo ligero a todo, que embotellarme en el drama desde el principio DX es cansón, aunque no lo parezca.

Ahora mismo sé que muchos se preguntarán quién es la madre de tal o como paso el nacimiento de tal. Aunque tengo debilidad por el yaoi, escribir mpreg no era lo que quería, pues no lo sé, no _sentía_ que era lo adecuado con esta historia. Habrá yaoi –porque necesito poner yaoi de KHR (?)- pero aquí no habrá nacimientos entre hombres, lo siento ~

Por otro lado quiero aclarar que esta historia se va a manejar por arcos. En este caso no vi necesario anunciar el nombre del arco en que comienza esta historia, pero en el siguiente capítulosí que lo haré, pero como dice el resumen son oneshots o pequeñas historias. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Que no habrá continuidad entre ellas, al menos que yo lo indique. Son pequeños sucesos que muestran como fueron creciendo los personajes de KHR a medida de que sus descendientes/protegidos iban creciendo y madurando. Siempre he sido fiel a la frase 'De la juventud también se aprende', así que los pequeños de la undécima no serán los únicos que aprendan lecciones de vida ;)

Y ya ta'. Por ahora espero ver la aceptación que tiene esta historia para comenzar a escribir. No sé cuándo traeré la continuación, pues trabajo todo el día y no tengo internet u.ú Así que apenas vea desde mi sensual celular que esto tiene buen ritmo, comenzaré a escribir y en cuanto pueda, traeré la continuación. Así que, hey, si tu sensual persona, ¿me regalas un review ~? ;3

 _Bye_ _,_ _bye_

 **P.D:** El primer arco tratará sobre el nacimiento y parte de la infancia de los niños, así como un resumen de la juventud de sus padres en algunos casos. Si alguien quiere leer de alguien en particular, que me lo haga saber y veré si la musa está de mi lado para traerlo como continuación en la actualización \o3o/


	2. Atardecer sabor a durazno

**Disclaimer** **:** Que más quisiera yo que Amano fuera mi mamá. Estamos en proceso de que me adopte, pero por ahora, no, no he heredado los derechos sobre esta historia y por ende, no es mía. –sufre-

 **Resumen:** La familia, a pesar de todo lo que sucediese, sería la familia y Tsuna lo sabía bien. Todos lo sabían bien. Aun cuando muchas veces quisiera marcarse un Yolo o cortar yugulares. Conjunto de oneshots y pequeñas historias sobre la Décima Generación y sus descendientes.

 **Autora:** Sylene

 **N/A:** ¡Y ha llegado la cereza! La musa ha contribuido muchísimo con esta pequeña, así que espero que os guste ~ Nos vemos en las notas finales ouo7

 **Advertencias:** OCC. Mención del pasado de Momo. Shonen ai (unilateral por parte de Hibari)

* * *

 **Arco I – Inicios**

 _Atardecer sabor a durazno_

 _«No sé qué es una cereza, así que no puedo ofenderme»_

* * *

 **::**

Momo tuvo la particularidad de ser siempre tranquila y nunca acarrear problemas. Cuando aquellos de su generación –y que con la misma particularidad que su padre llamaba 'herbívoros'- hacían de las suyas, metiéndose en problemas y demás, ella los ignoraba o bien, se burlaba un poco de ellos. A diferencia de su padre, no tenían un sentido tan estricto de la disciplina, no al menos con los demás. Tenía –tiene- bien en claro que cada quién hace y se comporta como desea, pues todos somos seres libres y pensantes, por ello ella no tiene que velar porque alguien este comportándose de manera correcta.

¿Qué era lo correcto, al fin al cabo? Era como la belleza: demasiado subjetiva. _Problemática_.

Desde sus cuatro años, cuando llego a esa mansión junto a su padre fue así. No le importaba mucho lo que pensaban los adultos y mucho menos los niños de su edad. La única opinión que solía tomar en cuenta era la de su padre. Todos podrían pensar que era muy madura para su edad y en cierta forma, lo era, pero había una razón por la cual se comportara a así. Parte de ello tenía que ver su _antigua_ personalidad y lo que aprendió con su padre unos meses antes de irse a vivir a la mansión Vongola.

Momo no siempre fue _Momo Hibari_. Era hija de ex capo, que por sucumbir al _lado oscuro_ y conspirar contra Vongola secretamente (o no tanto, ya que fue descubierto) fue castigado por Vendice. Hibari fue el encargado de esa misión en particular y conoció a la pequeña luego de la lucha sangrienta, que se llevó a varios subordinados de aquella familia y más. Vongola no sufrió bajas, como habría de esperarse. La niña fue encontrada debajo de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la mansión que albergaba aquella familia. Respiraba aun y Tetsuya –persona quién la encontró- no dudo en llamar a la unidad médica de Vongola.

Unos días después, se dio a conocer la identidad de la niña y el diagnostico.

– Felicia Casta, cuatro años de edad– anuncio Tetsuya con voz tranquila– Primogénita de la familia Casta y única heredera de la misma. Al parecer se escondía en la mansión, junto algunos subordinados de la familia, debido al ataque que estábamos realizando. Por lo que se sugiere, la atacar la casa y derribarla, los subordinados murieron protegiéndola y estos, a pesar de los esfuerzos, no lograron evitar que la niña sufriera un golpe contundente en la cabeza, pero lograron evitar que muriera al menos.

» Como he dicho, la niña ha sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza, lo que estudios previos han catalogado que la niña puede padecer de pérdida de memoria. Si la posee –lo que es lo más probable Kyo-san- será permanente, debido al daño que causo el golpe. Aparte de ello, solo hay un brazo roto que se recuperara en cuatro semanas, gracias a las llamas del Sol que le fueron transmitidas. La muchacha no será admitida en Vendice, debido a que está según los guardias de allí, no tenía nada que ver con los planes de su padre y por ende lo más seguro es que sea remitida a un orfanato.

Hibari no era un hombre que se dejara enternecer por lo que le rodeaba. No, Hibird y _cierto castaño_ eran los únicos que lograban mover algo allí dentro, pero por el resto… No era frialdad pura, era simplemente indiferencia, pues el enojo estaba dentro de él y si fuera lo contrario, simplemente este no estaría dentro de él. Por ende, solo una vez visito a la niña luego de escuchar el reporte de Tetsuya y la observo. Ya había despertado y solo habían pasado siete días exactos desde que salió de cirugía. Llevaba dos días despierta. Una proeza, un punto a su favor, se dijo él. Tenía que ser fuerte para haber sobrevivido hasta ser encontrada y obviamente fuerte para despertar tan rápido.

Desde la silla en que estaba sentado, con Hibird en su hombro la observaba y ella le devolvía la mirada sin miedo, con monotonía prácticamente. Él alzo una ceja, preguntando mudamente que demonios le sucedía para verle de esa manera y ella simplemente se encogió de los hombros y le volteo el rostro, yendo hacia la ventana, para observar el paisaje urbano. Hibari entrecerró los ojos y salió de la habitación.

Él no era idiota, ni un poco. La niña había dicho con ese gesto demasiado.

 _«No te tengo miedo»_

Hibari se retiró y dejo a Tetsuya el cargo de qué hacer con la niña. Algo se revolvió en su interior y recordó la sensación que pasaba en su interior cuando veía a su jefe. Soltó un 'wao' porque sí, era la misma pero no al mismo nivel. _Ternura_ , algo que no creía desarrollar, pero él sabía bien que había sido momentáneo. Luego recordó que con Tsunayoshi pensó lo mismo y sonrió ligeramente.

Él de verdad quería ver hasta donde llegaba eso.

Momo –quién en ese momento no era llamada por su nombre- siguió viendo por la ventana, mientras escuchaba una canción que se le antojaba bastante bonita. El pajarito/polluelo que llevaba aquel hombre fuerte –porque lo había visto, **sentía** su fuerza- se había quedado cerca. Siempre lo hacía, en realidad. Desde que despertó, lo había visto sobrevolando cerca de su ventana o su piso, mejor dicho. Era uno de los últimos, por ende, era muy normal verle cerca del techo. Siempre se iba en la dirección y ella siendo inteligente, sabía que iba a ver a alguien allí, probablemente fuer ale mismo sujeto que hace un momento la había visitado.

No tenía memoria. Había escuchado a un hombre con peinado raro decirlo y sin embargo, no tembló. Todo estaba en blanco y si intentaba buscar más allá, un dolor agudo se instalaba en su cabeza, punzando. El primer día lo hizo y desde ese entonces, no volvió a intentarlo, pues no era masoquista. Quizás allí eso le hubiese dado una señal de quién era ella o qué le había sucedido. Otros hubieran corrido y exigido respuestas. Ella no. No entendía porque, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. No le daba la gana. Estaba muy cómoda en cama y siendo sincera, le daba flojera pelear por ello.

Además por la forma como le hablaban las enfermeras, como una _niña_ –que era, lo había comprobado cuando fue al baño y se desnudó en frente al espejo - sabía que ellas no le dirían nada. No importaba, en algún momento algo pasaría, ¿no? Por ahora ella podría seguir viendo ese atardecer, junto a la canción bonita del pajarito amarillo que se posaba en su ventana por primera vez en dos días. Lo miro curiosa, pero simplemente no le hizo nada y tomo aire:

–Namimori… ~–

* * *

 **::**

Al día siguiente, Momo ya tenía nombre. Las enfermeras querían llamarle Felicia, pues era su nombre verdadero, pero prefirieron alejarla de aquel nombre por ahora. Si se tenía que ir a un orfanato –lo más seguro- le dirían que ese era su nombre, pero por ahora al ver su inusual adicción a los duraznos, decidieron llamarla así, Momo. _Momo_ sonrió después de tres días despierta y por primera vez, agradeciendo sin palabras por aquello. Tenía un nombre y por más indiferente que fuese, la verdad, le alegraba.

Mordió aquel durazno en su mano con alegría contenida y siguió caminando por el jardín del hospital.

Había decidido salir de su habitación, pues se le hacía curioso el jardín. Veía desde su habitación como varias personas se paseaban por allí. Supo que era un árbol lo que estaba allí, que había flores, pero como tal, las enfermeras tuvieron que decirle que era un jardín. Entonces tan mal de la memoria no estaba, ¿no? _Quizás…_ pensó en ese momento, pero por lo que le había explicado –y la venda que envolvía fuertemente su cabeza, dejando los mechones irregulares caer por todos lados- el golpe en su cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte y por eso, no podía recordar algunas cosas.

Un poco absurdo, pues recordaba caminar y respirar.

Allí volvió a ver al hombre de peinado extraño. _Tetsuya_ había escuchado que le llamaban, así que ese debía ser su nombre, ¿no? Aquel hombre apenas la vio se arrodillo a su altura y le sonrió levemente, saludándola.

–Cabeza de zanahoria es más bonito que ' _Tetsuya_ '– declaró sin perder el temple, aun mordiendo el durazno.

La expresión perpleja de Tetsuya le dio ganas de reír. Y rio, con buena gana. Una sucesión de gorgoteos y leves chillidos agudos por su voz de infante, lograron hacer sonreír al moreno. Al parecer la niña se estaba recuperando más rápido de lo que él creía y eso era bueno. En unos días entonces él la llevaría al orfanato. La idea no le gustaba, pero él no podía hacer nada sobre eso.

–Eres bastante grosera. Yo no me burlo de tu cabello de cereza, _cereza_ – le bromeo un poco.

–No sé qué es una cereza, así que no puedo ofenderme. Y me llamo Momo, las enfermeras dicen que eso en japonés significa "durazno" y que como muchos de ellos, así que me va… Uh…– se quedó callada y eso a Tetsuya le sorprendió, más que el hecho de saber que era tan parlanchina en el fondo– Creo que era "como anillo al dedo"… ¿Qué quiere decir eso?– pregunto curiosa.

Sin saberlo ese día se ganó el cariño del subordinado de su padre, lo que significaba un paso más hacia su padre.

Aunque bueno, él no sabía que sería su padre _aun_.

Porque sí, tal era la impresión que aquel hombre había dejado en ella que había decidido que quería estar junto aquel hombre. Por extraño que parezca, su aura de poder no le había dado miedo, era todo lo contrario; se le hacía tan poderosa y temible, que le daba _seguridad_. Si ella iba a vivir cerca de alguien, quería que este fuera fuerte y le enseñara a serlo para poder estar a su altura y proteger a otros. ¿Quiénes otros? Por ahora solo serían aquel hombre, cabeza de zanahoria y el extraño hibrido de polluelo-pajarillo.

Quizás, sin saberlo, Momo buscaba lo mismo que había buscado siendo Felicia: una familia de verdad. Protección, algo que carecía aun teniendo una familia. Anteriormente cuando era Felicia, siempre estaba desprotegida y sola. El informe de Tetsuya no podría estar más errado. Ella no era la única heredera, solamente era _la única conocida_. Había dos hermanos mayores y ella era la menor de esa familia. Y media hermana, para más inri. Solo que con sus escasos cuatro años, ella no era tan humillada por ese detalle, es más, ni ella lo sabía.

Estuvo desprotegida toda su vida, importando poco si le pasaba algo, pues heredera no era. Y por ello, no era secreta su identidad, como sus hermanos. Por ello estaba desprotegida ese día y por ello, simplemente, termino perdiendo la poca seguridad que tenía.

Inconscientemente, siguiendo una _graciosa_ sensación que la alentaba a moverse, ella buscaba seguridad.

Y aquellas enfermeras, ni un montón de huérfanos como ella no se la darían.

Solo aquel hombre que cumplió sus expectativas.

* * *

 **::**

Hibari estaba sorprendido al ver a la pequeña de cabellos cereza en su habitación. La pregunta de cómo había llegado allí era un poco obvia, pues tenía plena conciencia de que Tetsuya pasaba _muchas_ horas en el hospital en donde la pequeña estaba aún recluida. Y que la inusual cantidad de comentarios generosos por parte de su mano derecha, dejaban en claro lo mucho que apreciaba la pequeña. O que al menos, le gustaba un poco. Por ello no era mucha sorpresa verla allí, no, la cuestión era que la pequeña estaba _precisamente_ en su despacho.

¿Qué buscaba esa herbívora con él?

La pequeña le mantuvo la mirada, digna, sin dejar ver su debilidad y nerviosismo, algo admirable para alguien de su edad, eso debía reconocerlo. Estaba sentada en su silla y se apoyaba en la madera del escritorio, viéndole desde allí. Se le antojaba una posición bastante cobarde –utilizando el escritorio como punto de apoyo, para no dejar que le viera como tal- Hibari entrecerró los ojos y miro hacia la ventana de la derecha, viendo como Hibird entraba cual pájaro por su casa y comenzaba a revolotear por encima de la niña.

– _Momo~ Momo~–_

Hibari frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Quién demonios era Momo?

–Es mi nombre. Las enfermeras me lo colocaron–

–Ah…– musito el moreno y se acercó al escritorio, viendo a la niña fijamente.

Momo no bajo la mirada en ningún momento. Le enfrento, con agallas no propias de una niña de cuatro años, pero bueno, ella no era _una típica niña de cuatro años_. No señor. Y se sentía nerviosa, por primera vez en dos semanas –que era el tiempo que llevaba 'despierta'- pero no lo dejo ver, porque quería demostrarle a aquel hombre que ella era fuerte. Y lo era, sin saberlo, ya hace un tiempo la pequeña se había ganado el respeto de Hibari. Después de revisar con profundidad, supo la verdad de aquella niña. No había sido salvada, no había sido ayudada. La dejaron morir como ganado cualquiera, sin valor.

Y sin embargo ella estaba allí. Se había levantado con simples cuatro años –eso de todas maneras era algo que Hibari no tomaba en cuenta verdaderamente- y le enfrentaba con fuerza. Incluso él pudo ver un detalle fuerte en esa niña.

Valentía. **Es** valiente.

Él bebe se había presentado cuando investigaba sobre ella y unos días después dijo que allí había potencial. " _Haría bien tenerla en la mira, para la Undécima_ " había dicho y recordó que el omnívoro y los herbívoros tenían niños. La miro de nuevo y las palabras de la niña le golpearon, más de lo que él creyó en un principio.

–Adóptame– dijo –Quiero un padre fuerte y tú eres fuerte–

–Soy un carnívoro y tu una herbívora. No ando con herbívoros a mí alrededor–

Allí, en ese momento, la máscara de la pequeña Momo se rompió. Frunció el ceño y como un golpe certero y rápido se levantó en la silla, subiendo encima del escritorio, estando casi a la altura de Hibari. Este frunció el ceño por tal insolencia, pero en ese momento su mirada paso a la intriga.

En la mirada de aquella niña… ¿Eso eran llamas?

– ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de nombrarme así?! Siquiera has probado que tan fuerte soy. Propio de un carnívoro: creer que nadie estará a su altura por ser lo que son– la niña estaba roja y rabiosa y Hibari quería reír un poco. Quién lo diría…– No soy tan débil como aparento ser, soy fuerte y quiero estar al lado de alguien fuerte para ser mucho más fuerte–

– ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte?– le pregunto. Si ella decía lo que él estaba pensando, al igual que aquel omnívoro…

–Porque quiero proteger lo que amo–

Ah… lo dijo. Tal cual lo que había dicho Tsunayoshi en su momento. _Quién lo diría…_ Y sin embargo, para él, no era suficiente. Tsunayoshi era una cosa; ella era un tema aparte. Pero había demostrado algo que ellos necesitaba, que Vongola necesitaba.

Y siendo sincero en el fondo, algo que a él le daba **mucha** curiosidad por conocer.

–Demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres entonces– dijo con tranquilidad, viendo como aquella niña se desinflaba, como si no acabara de liberar una enorme ola de energía–Tienes un mes. Adelante– dijo sin más y se retiró del lugar, con Hibird siguiéndole en vuelo.

Momo vio cómo se retiraba aquel hombre y dejo salir el aire. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Ella no quería perder la tranquilidad que había logrado y sin embargo… Sintió algo liberador dentro de ella. Se sintió extraña, como si fuera algo _natural_ , algo que debía suceder. Algo que tenía que ver con ella. No importaba, la verdad. Tenía la oportunidad de demostrar su fuerza a aquel hombre y así lo haría.

Por dentro, allí en su corazón, sintió alegría infinita.

Y sin saberlo, algo parecido había comenzado a nacer en el corazón de su futuro padre.

 **::**

* * *

 _¡Aclaraciones!_

 **§** Para cuando paso el suceso de la familia Casta, Momo tenía un mes de haber cumplido los cuatro años. La eliminación de la familia Casta fue en Japón, de allí que ella fuese nombrada con un nuevo nombre de origen japonés.

 **§** Su madre era una prostituta que murió en el parto. Su padre tenía conciencia de su existencia y por ello, la llevo a vivir con él. Aun así, no sentía demasiado apego hacia ella, por ende, no recibía el mismo trato que sus hermanos.

 **§** Paso una semana antes de que Momo despertara. Cuando lo hizo, pasaron dos días antes de que Hibari le visitara. Desde allí, pasarían dos semanas a su próximo encuentro.

 **§** En este shot, he dado a conocer que tipo de llama tiene Momo. No es muy difícil de ver, eh X'D

 **::**

* * *

 **N/A:** ALA. AL FIN. Dios, no saben lo pesado que es escribir a esta niña. Bueno, no es que sea pesado, pesado, porque me salió de un tirón, sino que se me hacía tan… difícil en algunos momentos escribirla con coherencia. Y sin embargo, para ser mi OC, creo que me ha salido algo fuera de lugar. Hibari es un tema aparte, he hecho lo que he podido, no me peguen.

La relación de estos dos es complicada para mí. Momo respeta a Hibari y su fuerza para ella es sinónimo de seguridad, seguridad que su subconsciente le recuerda que no tuvo y por ello se aferra a la pierna de la nube. Aparte, le agrada Hibird, algo que mencione un par de veces en el shot XD Por otro lado Hibari es fan de las cosas lindas, pero desde mi punto de vista no debe ser cualquier cosa linda: debe tener un significado especial. Momo le recordó a Tsunayoshi, por ello comenzó a encariñarse con ella. Aun no la adopta hey, pero está en proceso todo. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué todo iba a ser tan fácil?

No con la nube, no señor.

Y por otro lado, sip, 1827. Soy _demasiado_ fan de esta pareja. **Demasiado**. Por ende esta tenía que ir, sí o sí. Sé que al principio dice 'unilateral', pero eso es de momento. Cuando lean a Tsunayoshi, me entenderán. ¿Cómo se enamoró Hibari de Tsuna? No solo puede ser porque el fuese lindo (Su lindura es el aire que respiramos –khè-) sino por otras cuestiones. Recuerden lo que dije antes; los shots son tanto de la familia décima, como undécima. Si bien no ahondaran tanto como para caer en la adolescencia de la décima, si se tocara esta etapa superficialmente, lo suficiente como para explicar algunas cosas.

También tengo planeados algunos shots sobre Reborn, Dino, Nana, Iemitsu y otros personajes de la serie. Si la musa lo permite, me verán subiendo algunos como extras, fuera de los arcos. Esperemos porque, al menos de Reborn, se me ocurren muchísimas ideas que quisiera desarrollar *babea con el besho pelinegro*

Como dato curioso: cuando Hibari dice que Momo ha dicho las mismas palabras que Tsunayoshi, se refiere a un momento que pasara en el pasado, en algún oneshot de Tsunayoshi. Oh sí, les he dejado un spoiler ~ ewe

He subido esto tan rápido porque aunque solo son dos reviews, me he sentido feliz ;w; Créanme, esto es un reto para mi y aunque solo sean pocas personas las que dejen comentarios, me hace retorcerme de la felicidad x/x

Y bueno, ya les respondo X'D

 **Victoria Chacin618** En esta familia las cosas se mezclan de una forma muy rara (?) Nah, quizás no ahora, luego si por el papeleo X'DDDD

 **BlackSky83** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste ouo9

 **yali** Meh, lindos, lindos lo que se dice, nope X'D Pero tienen su amorsh allí en el fondo, por algo se les quiere :3

Y como siempre, ¿un sensual review de sensuales personas? ¿Por favor? ;3

 _Bye_ _,_ _bye_


	3. Lluvias en Namimori I

**Disclaimer:** Que más quisiera yo que Amano fuera mi mamá. Estamos en proceso de que me adopte, pero por ahora, no, no he heredado los derechos sobre esta historia y por ende, no es mía. –sufre-

 **Resumen:** La familia, a pesar de todo lo que sucediese, sería la familia y Tsuna lo sabía bien. Todos lo sabían bien. Aun cuando muchas veces quisiera marcarse un Yolo o cortar yugulares. Conjunto de oneshots y pequeñas historias sobre la Décima Generación y sus descendientes.

 **Autora:** Sylene

 **N/A:** Lluvia, lluviosita llega. Este no será como el shot de Momo, pues ahondo en la historia de Takeshi y su madre (sip, aquí la conocen) ¡Nos leemos abajo! \òwó/

 **Advertencias:** OCC. Mención del pasado de Yamamoto Takeshi. Presentación de la madre de Takuma. Esta será la primera parte de la Lluvia.

 **Arco I – Inicios**

 _Lluvias en Namimori Pt 1_

 _«Juraba haber escuchado una nota de súplica en aquella pregunta y eso, le derroto»_

 **::**

Takeshi Yamamoto creyó que unirse a la banda de Sawada -quién estaba tan nervioso y asustado por ello-, era divertido. Y ciertamente lo era; es decir, se la pasaba 'peleando' con Gokudera (era divertido hacerse el imbécil y verlo exasperarse por ello), ver al chico vaca –Lambo-, correr y gritar que sería un _hitman_ , a sempai gritar extremo animando todo y como no, a aquel bebe con fedora que parecía saber más de lo que decía. Sin contar las veces en que Hibari y Mukuro se unían, junto a la pequeña Chrome… En fin, era genial. Se sentía bien pues, aunque siempre estaba rodeado de personas que le alababan, su soledad era palpable.

No tenía amigos _de verdad_. Solo a su padre y no era que no apreciara eso. Dios le parta con un rayo si decía eso en algún momento. Su padre era su gran apoyo porque era lo que era: su padre. Pero a veces había que tener más allá de la familia pero no era idiota como para juntarse con el primero que se pasara en frente de él y jurara amistad eterna. Para él había que demostrarlo y detrás de su fachada de idiota, él pensaba, analizaba y sacaba conclusiones más rápido de lo que parecía.

Que fuera perezoso para los estudios es otra cosa. Simplemente no le llamaban la atención, que se le hace.

Por ello cuando Tsuna le salvo de la peor decisión que podía haber tomado en su vida, supo que había hallado su lugar. Peligroso lugar –como comprobó con los meses, años- pero un lugar al que podía llamar 'hogar' sin miedo. Y cuando le toco pelear con Squalo, aquella vez por los anillos y supo que de verdad se jugaba la vida, no le importó. Ni un poco. Porque ese era su lugar, porque Tsuna le dio un lugar en donde poder reposar y confiar, personas en las cuales confiar y amar, por ende pelearía al igual que Tsuna, para defender lo que quería y para defenderle a él.

Una sutil muestra de agradecimiento por darle 'un lugar' al cual pertenecer.

Pasarían tantas aventuras que asentarían el sentimiento de comodidad. Pero a medida que las aventuras venían, también se daba cuenta de que tan grande eran los riesgos. Sí, ese era su lugar y el que amaba por sobre todo, pero, ¿podría sobrevivir en un lugar así? Quizás no, por ello estaba la solución de hacerse más fuerte, para poder mantenerse en ese lugar. Ya no era suficiente saber que en un año las cosas cambiarían y que Tsuna heredaría el puesto oficialmente, haciendo que su futuro se viera más difuminado por lo que le rodearía de ahora en adelante.

Por ende fue el primero que lo pidió –para sorpresa de casi todos, no de Tsuna al menos-

–Dame un año Tsuna. Necesito pensar–

Y Tsuna accedió, porque era su familia y sabía bien que no podía cortarle las alas a su familia. No solo a eso, sino a su hermano. Le dejo partir y este se fue, con la certeza de que volvería con una decisión tomada.

 _"_ _¿Seguir o no seguir con esto?"_

 **::**

Mientras muchos estaban en Italia, a la espera de que pasara el año, Takeshi fue a Namimori a continuar sus estudios allá. Hace más de un año se había mudado a Italia para prepararse y hacer misiones allá –nada comparadas con las que realizaron aquí- Tenía diecisiete años y en unos meses cumpliría los dieciocho. No se le hacía mucha a ilusión, un cumpleaños más uno menos, ¿qué más daba? Pero sabía bien que para Tsuna esa edad era el pase a hacer algo más. Un capo. Por ende, él sería el ayudante del capo y también sería un gran cambio.

Más le vale disfrutar ese año relajado y sin problemas.

– ¡Hey tú, vuelve aquí!–

O no.

Yamamoto estaba caminando hacia la escuela, con paso lento mientras tarareaba una canción italiana cuando escucho ese llamado. Por culpa de vivir una vida como la suya, ya estaba atento y preparado para patear a la persona que venía corriendo con velocidad. Inclusive la sonrisa había sido reemplazada rápidamente por una expresión tenebrosa. Expresión que se deshizo al ver la persona que corría y convenientemente choco contra él. Era pequeña, una cabeza más baja que él (1.78. Sus casi dieciocho años no eran en vano) y casi ni la sintió, aunque estaba seguro de que la chica –su melena larga le delataba- había usado toda su fuerza.

Bueno, había entrenado y era parte de una mafia. Una chica no le tumbaría así como así.

– ¡Quita imbécil!– grito la chica, retorciéndose en el agarre de Takeshi. Este sonrió, algo confundido. ¿No debería agradecerle por no dejarle caer? Mira que se tropezó con él y casi se va al suelo– ¡Que me sueltes te digo! ¡¿No ves que me persiguen?!–

La chica le miro con furia desde su posición y vio con impresión los ojos azabaches de aquella chica. Casi brillaban enojados. Le recordaron a una _tormenta_ furiosa. Estaba seguro que si colocaba a Gokudera y a esta chica en una habitación, esa explotaría sin remedio. Se obligó a fijarse lo que llevaba la chica en sus manos y vio unas manzanas.

Era una ladrona.

Sin responderle, Takeshi simplemente la tomo por la muñeca y echó correr. Escucho la queja de la chica y sintió como se retorcía, pero venga, él no la soltaría. La iba ayudar, sí señor. ¿Qué porque? Bueno, porque… no lo sabía.

Simplemente le apeteció… y era algo divertido, vamos.

Una hora más tarde y varios callejones cruzados, Takeshi tenía la certeza de que no llegaría a clase. Que mal, pero en el fondo, ni le importaba. En frente de él, la pequeña de largo cabellos negros y mirada fiera estaba sentada, recuperando aire igual que él. La observo, ya más calmado, dándose cuenta de que ella no parecía ser muy vieja. A lo mucho tenía su edad. Tenía unos pantalones negros raídos, unas zapatillas que se veían a punto de expirar en cualquier momento y una camisa roja manchada en algunas partes. Era una indigente, probablemente, pero no parecía serlo a la vez. Solo tenía que ver sus manos –que aferraban fuertemente las manzanas- para darse cuenta de ello.

Pequeñas, delicadas y parecían suaves. Si era una indigente, acababa de comenzar a serlo, eso era seguro.

–Oye idiota– soltó la chica, alzando su rostro, más calmado pero aun colorado – ¿Por qué me has ayudado? Nadie te lo ha pedido…– y la chica empezó a mirarle, mientras retrocedía un poco –Ni te atrevas a tocarme, hentai. Lo haces y te pateare allí abajo–

Takeshi le miro con confusión. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que él…?

–Ma, ma~ Tranquila chica– dijo mientras se paraba y alzaba las manos, sonriendo– No soy de esos. Aparte, te ayude porque me apeteció hacerlo. Deberías decir, por lo menos gracias, que te he salvado de que te corten la mano por robarles– y rio por su chiste mientras observaba como la chica se relajaba notablemente.

Y no estaba usando sus llamas, eh.

–… Gracias, supongo– dijo y se le quedo mirando la ropa. Era observadora, al parecer. Le recordaba un poco a él– Eres de Nami-chu– no era una pregunta, estaba afirmándolo –Vas tarde. Muy tarde– dijo mientras le miraba con recelo.

¿Qué tan desconfiada podría ser? Takeshi suspiro y se rasco la nuca, mientras hacia una mueca con sus labios. Sí, iba tarde, pero ya no tenía ni ganas de alcanzar las otras clases. Prefería hacer el vago, la verdad. Una de las ventajas de haber estado en Italia es que le había enseñado muy bien. Dominaba tres idiomas por los momentos, eso no era moco de pavo. Que perdiera un par de clases en Nami-chu no pasaría nada.

–No importa– se encogió de hombros y sonrió de cuenta nueva– Hay cosas más interesantes que hacer, que ver una clase aburrida con relación al Japón Feudal esas cosas– y se arriesgó, porque nada perdía con hacerlo– Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, un gusto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?– quizás había sido demasiado descarado en hacer eso…

… Porque la chica no tardo en mirarle como si estuviera loco, pero finalmente suspiro y tendió su mano con resignación quizás.

–Amano. Akane Amano–

 **::**

Había pasado un mes desde que había conocido a Akane y no se arrepentía, pues la morena hacía su estadía en Namimori más amena. Era valiente, con un genio a temer pero poseía un corazón de oro en el fondo, como le demostró ese mismo día al entregarle unas manzanas a una anciana que vivía a las afueras de Namimori. Se sorprendió al saber que lo de que era una indigente, no era más que un montaje. Ella tenía un 'hogar' (vivía en un albergue) y trabajaba. Esa anciana era su abuela, quién vivía con su hermano mayor pero este era un inútil bueno para nada que no le ayudaba, así que ella con sus pocos medios, le ayudaba de vez en cuando. No pregunto porque no vivía con ellos y no fue informado de ello. La chica parecía estar un poco relajada con él, pero no lo suficiente.

Con el tiempo entendió porque le había dicho aquel día que llegaría tarde. Estaba preocupada por sus estudios, cosa que a él le sorprendió, pero cuando supo la razón, casi se sintió un poco desgraciado. Ella no estudiaba, solo trabajaba. A sus escasos diecisiete años trabajaba en un burdel, no vendiendo su cuerpo, sino de limpiando. Se había cuidado de no caer en esas cosas, le confesó y faltaba de vez en cuando para que no se 'encariñaran' con ella (sus palabras eran toscas y poco educadas) y no pasaran a otra cosa.

No le crítico, bueno, estaba en su naturaleza en no hacerlo, porque era admirable lo que hacía con tan poca edad. Era una mujer, no una muchacha cualquiera y su nivel de madurez era algo que él envidiaba un poco. Se lo confeso inclusive pero ella le retribuyo diciendo que ella desearía tener esa calma que él llevaba siempre encima. _Si supiera…_ pensó en aquel momento, pero no, ella no debía saberlo. Le gustaba estar con Amano a pesar de todo, aunque fueran escasos momentos.

Era como una mini madre y la verdad es que le gustaba que alguien se preocupara de esa manera para con él. Y era bastante divertida a pesar de todo e inteligente, y…

 _«Whoa, estoy pensando mucho en ella»_

Takeshi detuvo el lápiz y dejo de prestar atención a la clase en ese momento. Al profesor, las notas que escribía, sus compañeros, todo. Sí, la chica era divertida y tal, pero sabía que no debía aferrarse a ella. Se iría en menos de un año, así que no debía buscar encariñarse con ella y sin embargo, era difícil. Bastante. Con su actitud guerrera y fiera, pero a la vez maternal y cariñosa, ella se había ganado su confianza. Y solo había pasado una semana. La verdad es que no se quería ver el resto de ese año.

Cuando la campana se escuchó, despertó de su trance, guardando sus cosas rápidamente y saludo a los compañeros de alrededor. Kyoko, quién había observado su letargo, se le acerco tranquila.

– ¿Sucede algo, Yamamoto-kun?– pregunto la idol de la escuela.

Takeshi la observo, bastante perdido y sonrió automáticamente. La chica podría no haberse involucrado _mucho_ con la mafia, pero aún estaba atenta a ellos y lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era una buena chica, lástima que estaba involucrada en todo esto por ser hermana de Ryohei.

– ¡Nada, nada!– soltó el chico con tranquilidad, mientras se levantaba– Simplemente estaba recordando algo que debía hacer antes, no te preocupes– soltó casual, intentando disipar la duda de la castaña.

Lástima que Kyoko ya no era la misma chica inocente de antes. Después de viajar al futuro, las cosas habían cambiado.

–Yamamoto-kun, no te creo. ¿Sucede algo con Tsuna y los demás?– insistió.

–No, no sucede nada con ellos– dijo tranquilo, pues en realidad era así: no sucedía nada con ellos– Simplemente estaba pensando en…– y se quedó en blanco al ver una figura que se asomaba allí.

Akane estaba en la escuela y le miraba con recelo desde la puerta.

¿Qué demonios?

–Takeshi, mueve tu trasero. Recuerda que dijiste que me ayudarías hoy– soltó mientras inflaba una mejilla; un gesto que solía hacer cuando acusaba alguien y Yamamoto lo había registrado muchas veces, pues casi siempre era dirigido a él.

Era adorable.

 _Ay no…_

–Lo lamento Kyoko, debo irme– y se despidió de la idol, quién no dejaba de ver perpleja a Akane y como Yamamoto se iba con ella. Simplemente sonrió y se despidió mientras agitaba su mano.

Fuera del aula, Takeshi tomo la mano de Akane –quién se quejó, pero lo dejo estar- y comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras, para finalmente llegar a la salida del recinto escolar. Fuera de ella, le soltó la muñeca y le miro confundido. Pero el recuerdo de lo _adorable_ que le parecía el gesto de sus mejillas infladas y que, para colmo, la chica hacía en este momento, regañándole por su poca memoria, fue demasiado para él.

Ignorando los 'Hey, ¿me estas escuchando?' de Akane, pasó una mano por su rostro. No, eso no era bueno. Se estaba encariñando y de **aquella** manera. No es que fuera malo, para nada, es que simplemente… _No puedo hacerle eso_ porque él estaba seguro que si seguía por ese camino, terminaría en algo más. Y no podía ser 'algo más' de ella, porque significaba involucrarla en la mafia.

Él no quería eso para ella, no cuando sabía la vida de mierda que llevaba.

–Lo lamento– dijo mientras sonreía con falsedad, dejando su dilema de lado por el momento– Es que me entretuve hablando con Kyoko y bueno…–

– ¿Es tu novia?–

 _Ay dios…_

– ¡No! Por dios, claro que no– soltó nervioso, observando la expresión indiferente de Akane y sintiéndose extraño– Es la hermana de un buen amigo. Era mi sempai y hace un año se graduó en esta escuela– era una media verdad: Ryohei se había ido a Italia con ellos y allí había terminado sus estudios, junto a toda la banda.

Aun así la expresión de Akane era demasiado rara. Él, siendo un observador, tenía que notarlo. Y lo noto, oh sí que lo hizo y un sudor frio pasó por su espalda. Ella también se estaba encariñando, pero ella seguramente se negaría hasta el final sus sentimientos. Aprendió en esa simple semana lo gentil y noble que es en el fondo de esa chica de exterior grosero y explosivo. Quizás eso fue lo que más le gusto de ella; que era fuerte, pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Por ende sabía bien que ella pensaría algo similar a lo que él pensaba: que no era bueno que estuvieran de **esa** manera juntos.

–Vale– dijo ella finalmente, suspirando y desviando su mirada. Estaba pensativa, eso era claro – ¿Me ayudaras finalmente?–

Juraba haber escuchado una nota de súplica en aquella pregunta y eso, le derroto.

–Claro que sí Akane– y lo iba a dejar hasta allí, pero tuvo que dejar que su conciencia hablara– Siempre estaré para ti–

Y así sumió todo en un silencio incomodo hasta la casa de la abuela de la morena, en donde le ayudaría a reparar un poco el techo de aquella casa abandonada. Por un momento pensó en no insistir, pero él se caracterizaba por ser demasiado insistente con lo que le gustaba. Y lo aceptaba, después de decir esa línea, aceptaba que le agradaba _más que como una amiga_. Así que se arriesgaría, sería un poco egoísta pues venga, ella había dejado ver lo mismo que él: que sentía algo más significativo que una amistad.

Así que, ¿para que darle más vueltas?

 **::**

 _¡Aclaraciones!_

§ Takeshi llega a comienzos del curso a Namimori. Para cuando conoce a Akane, lleva alrededor de una semana de haber comenzado el curso escolar.

§ Akane tiene un pasado algo turbio, pasado que dejaré ver en la segunda parte de este oneshot.

§ Y si, habrá segunda parte en que culminara con el nacimiento de Takuma o un poco más adelante, quién sabe (?)

 **::**

 **N/A:** ¿Han visto lo largo de esta cosa? ¿HAN VISTO? Creo que me pase, pero siendo sincera, me ha encantado. Y la musa pls, estaba a tope y con todo mientras escribía cual posesa. Quería seguirlo pero ya me parecía que estaba demasiado largo y tampoco quiero agobiar con lo largo D:

Esta continuación llevaba exactamente un mes escrita y la he postergado hasta ahora por varias razones. La primera es por la falta de reviews. Me sorprendió ver como las personas leían y no comentaban y bueno, me dije que me daría el tupé de completar la segunda parte con toda la calma del mundo, ya que comentarios no habían. Y eso me lleva a la otra parte:

No sé cuándo actualizaré.

¿Por qué? Simple: la musa. La musa se mantiene y es empujada por comentarios. Si no hay comentarios, no hay musa. Y a diferencia de mis muchos proyectos que he presentado en esta página, no quiero dejar este a medias o borrarlo porque sí. Me gusta escribir sobre esto, pues es mi manera de explorar a tan magníficos personajes y darles profundidad. Así nadie lea, yo lo seguiré, pero a mi tiempo y ritmo.

Otra de las razones es porque, como ven, la lluvia ha sido dividida en dos partes (Maybe tres) y no quiero publicar sin tener la siguiente parte escrita, que como dije sin comentarios no hay empuje y por ello tardo más. Aunado a esto mi trabajo y que apenas he logrado vacaciones recientemente –en que también lo he dedicado a otras actividades- pues eso. Y creo que no tengo más nada que añadir, más que quizás si me tarde realmente para la siguiente parte, porque quiero escribir otras cosas. Venga, volver a diferentes fandoms que sigo y probar en nuevos. Sin olvidar mis apreciados originales bebes, a los que tengo que darle amor ;D

No está demás decir que agradezco infinitamente a quienes leen en la oscuridad y faveando y/o dan follow a la historia. Son mi pequeño motor, aunque no lo parezca 3

Bueno owó, sin más preámbulos, ¿un sensual review? ;3

 _Bye, bye ~_


End file.
